Reflections
by MelSQ23
Summary: A special anniversary for Emma and Regina. This is a stand alone fiction, but it also is sort of an epilogue of my other story, Homegrown. rated M for sexy times.


Reflections

MelSQ23

"Regina..." Emma throws back her head, hitting it on the wall of the supply closet. She attempts to keep quiet, but a low moan escapes her lips. "What...oh...uh...shit.." Closing her eyes, she moves her hands down, to grasp at the dark head below. When another jolt hits her, she cries out, "Some one..will find us any...can be here...any Ahhh...right there." She briefly looks down, her aroused green eyes focusing on the brown ones glancing up at her, then with a final shake of that brown head, Emma once more, knocks her head against the wall as she comes undone, thrusting her hips forwards as she rides out her orgasmic explosion on Regina's oh so talented mouth.

Finally as she gets her breath back, Emma watches Regina, who is smirking, pull up her pants. Then watches as the brunette's hand crawls up then wave in the air. "Some help would be nice dear," Emma grabs the hand, and helps Regina rise from her knees, as she wipes off her face, then cleans her fingers. "What...was that all about...we could have been caught!" Laughs Emma.

Smirking, Regina kisses Emma, then pulls back, "Well I had an overwhelming craving for some Swan. Besides it's not like WE haven't been caught a few times in the past."

"Yeah, but not when there is a room full of family and friends down the hall." Emma tucks in her dress shirt, as she wipes the sweat off her brow.

Just as Regina twirls a finger, giving both of them a cleansing spell, the door to the supply closet opens.

"Oh..I had a feeling I find you in here."

"Henry..uh...hey...yea..uh..we were looking for something in here." Emma quickly exits the closet, with Regina slowly walking behind her.

"Hello dear." Regina kisses her son, as she takes Emma's hand. "Ready to escort us to the party?"

"Shall we go, and please, both of you, behave." With that Henry links his arms in both his mothers arms and they head off down the hallway.

Upon entering the gymnasium of Storybrooke High, a thunderous applause echos around the room. Henry walks his blushing mothers to the front, where there are multiple tables in a semi circle, and a huge dance floor in front. In front of all this is another table, next to a podium. Above all that is a huge banner with the words:

HAPPY 25TH ANNIVERSARY EMMA AND REGINA!

Henry, who is now 39, escorts his mothers to their seats at the head of the table. He sits down to the right of Emma. Next to him is a woman, with mid length reddish hair, Anna. Henry's wife. Then next to her are their three children, Regina Maria, (Mari) 15, who is Emma and Regina's first grandchild, then there is Emilie, 13, and then there is the 10 year old, Henry Daniel, (Danny). Anna is now the mayor of Storybrooke. She and Henry met at Boston College. She has a similar background as Emma, in that she is was part of the foster system, only she fared much better in getting with good families, having only had to move two times during her youth. She is one of the few outsiders that has come to Storybrooke and fell in love with it's uniqueness.

For Storybrooke has seen quite a few changes in the past 26 years, ever since Emma and Regina came back from that time portal adventure. A year after their return, Emma and Regina were married. At some point, the town line rules changed, after some adventures involving various magical encounters. Though the town still remains 'invisible', people are able to leave and return, thanks to a magic scroll recovered from one of those adventures. Some have left, and never returned, most who have left to explore the 'outside world' as the towns people refer to the rest of this realm, then would return, stating that it was a nice place visit, but they loved their home in Storybrooke. Another thing that has changed, again due to some of the magical adventures, is a permanent doorway back to the Enchanted Forest. Though, again, any who ventured there, were happy to return to Storybrooke, because they missed the modern conveniences, such at indoor plumbing, electricity, internet, etc.

Archie Hopper, master of ceremonies, approaches the podium. "Well, good evening folks." Archie laughs, as he shakes his head, "Welcome, to this most lovely of celebrations. Who knew that these to lovely ladies, so many years ago, who started out battling over one, small boy, would be here now, celebrating their wedding anniversary 25 years later." The crowd nods, and claps, with a few wolf whistles thrown in. "It wasn't too long ago we were here celebrating another anniversary," Archie smiles at the Charming's, as does Emma and Regina, "only this was for 50 years of marriage, even if 28 of those years were under a curse, and they were clueless."

The crowd now looks at Regina, who just shrugs, and gives small smile, while Emma just chuckles, leans over and whispers, "Yea but then if you hadn't done that, we," Emma places her hand on Regina's which is resting on her thigh, gently squeezing, "would not be here now...with our happy family."

As Archie continues his monologue, Emma glances at her wife. Regina has not changed much in the past 25 years, least in Emma's eyes. The former Evil Queen, former bad ass mayor, is still as stunning as the first time Emma laid eyes on her. Though the dark woman's hair has a few streaks of white, they give Regina an even more regal appearance. She does have a few more laugh lines around her eyes and corners of her mouth, but those liquid brown eyes still hold a warm, caring look, and when they move to connect with sea-green ones, love is added to the list.

Regina catches her wife gazing at her, she smiles. To her, Emma is still that same, rambunctious, get in your face, annoying but adorable blonde who was brought to Storybrooke those many years ago. Though her blonde hair is a little shorter, slightly past her shoulders, with a few gray hairs streaking through the blonde, those gorgeous green eyes, which still make Regina's heart beat fast, still hold that same adoring, puppy dog stare.

As the crowd claps, breaking both women out of their personal bubble, they see the Charming's, Snow and David, approaching the podium. Snow still retains her short hair, but it's no longer black, but now snow white as her name. Charming still has his charming ways, though both show signs of aging, again, seems Storybrooke residents age very gracefully. Both parents give adoring looks to Emma and Regina, as they start in on their speech.

While listening, Emma reflects on when she finally proposed to Regina.

' _It had been in the springtime, 11 months after they returned from the past, reuniting Robin with Marion, and finally admitting their love for each other. Emma had actually planned to propose on Christmas Eve, but due to all the interruptions with various magical mishaps and adventures, she never seemed to be able to find the right time._

 _Emma kept the box with the ring with her at all times, just in case the right time finally came along. During the spring Town Meeting, Emma finally couldn't wait any longer. She waited, impatiently, her legs bouncing in a nervous twitch._

 _Once the last chairperson finished up their report and requests, Regina stood up, and said, "Thank you Mildred. Now that we have concluded all the reports, and we come to the closure of this meeting, I will ask if there is any last minute topics we need to addresses, if not then I will close this meeting."_

 _Just then, Emma stands, "I have something to bring up, Madam Mayor." Smiling, Emma approaches the podium._

" _Sheriff Swan," Regina smirks, "need to ask for a budget increase for more bear claws?"_

" _No, least not at this time." Laughs Emma. She approaches, moving around to the other side, so she can stand near Regina. The brunette eye's Emma, who is acting very nervous, as she raises an eyebrow. Emma puts her hand into her jacket pocket, "I actually need to ask YOU a question. Something I have been trying to ask for a long time." As Emma pulls her hand out, Regina gasps, as she sees what is in Emma's hand. Regina puts her hand to her mouth, as tears start to well in her eyes. Emma only has eyes for the woman she loves, she ignores the fact she has an audience, as she gazes into those warm, brown eyes, and then getting on one knee, while all around the sounds of AHHH's are heard, including a gasp from her mother, Snow, and a quiet 'Yes finally' from her dad, David._

 _Emma takes Regina's hand, "Regina, when Henry first brought me to Storybrooke, I had no idea where it would lead. That I would fall hopelessly in love with his adoptive mother. These past months since we declared our love for one another has been my most happiest, and I want to continue this for the rest of our lives. Will you, Regina Mills, marry me?" Emma finishes, as she places the beautiful red diamond ring on Regina's left ring finger._

 _Regina is speechless as tears roll down her face. She just stares into those green eyes. Finally Emma queiries, with a crooked smile."Uh...Regina?..anytime time here...my knee is killing me..."_

" _What..oh...yes...YES! Emma Swan...I will marry you!" With that, Regina helps Emma up then crashes her lips against the blondes in a deep, soul quenching kiss, while the Town Hall breaks out in thunderous applause."_

Shaking her head, Emma comes out of her daydreaming, she squeezes the hand of her love.

Mean time, while Emma was lost in thought, Regina was doing the same thing, though her thoughts went to their wedding day.

 _'It was one month after Emma's surprise proposal at the Town Meeting, in late Spring. They, along with Snow, spent weeks planning, shopping, and organizing. Well mostly Regina and Snow. Emma left all that organizing stuff up to her and soon to be mother-in-law, as it just confused Emma. Emma would just look at any selections and help pick something, otherwise she would hang out with Henry and her dad._

 _The time flew and the next thing, it was the morning of the wedding. The plan was to have the ceremony at noon, with the reception at City Hall, then later on, the newlyweds would drive to Bangor to take a flight to Provincetown, Ma, for their 5 day honeymoon._

 _As the time drew near, both brides were nervous wrecks. They decided on having the wedding at the manison, in the garden, in front of the apple tree. Yes the same one that Emma took a chain saw to a few years ago. After the curse broke, Regina poofed it from the City Hall garden, once she had her magic back, to her back yard, to keep it away from demented blondes with chainsaws.'_

Regina chuckles at that part, 'Fate...what a bitch.'

 _'At the ceremony, it was David who would walk Regina down the aisle. She was dressed in a simple off white, strapless flowing gown that stopped just at her ankles. She wore low heels, matching her dress. The bouquet of flowers she held were of red roses and yellow daisys intermingled. The favorite flowers of both women._

 _Once they made the turn to head between the rows of seats, Regina, holding tightly to Charming's arm, gets her first glance at Emma, since the day before, they were separated prior to the wedding. Snow insisted they be apart for one night._

 _Regina gives a low gasp. Emma, is standing at the front, along with Archie, in front of the apple tree, which still has blooms along with new leaves appearing. Her beloved blonde Sheriff, is in a tuxedo, with black jacket and pants, white shirt, with a red cumberbund. Her hair is done up in a braid. But what really caught Regina's breath is how Emma was wearing the tux. With the jacket open, and long black tie just hanging there, and Emma just standing there with this adorable smile...it was just so damn sexy._

 _Charming bends down, "Hey, you okay."_

" _Hmm..yea...yes...I am...just..fine." Regina tries to breath out. Charming just chuckles, and hold his soon to be daughter-in-laws arm closer to him._

 _Soon Regina is side by side with Emma, who takes her hand. As Archie proceeds with the nuptials, Regina and Emma are soon facing each other, as they give each of their own vows. Once they both place their wedding bands, Archie tells them, "You may kiss your bride." Emma smirks, then licks her lips, then both move their heads together, as a warm ray of sun hits them, their lips touch and soon they deepen the kiss. As they do, a bright light pulses out from them, and as they pull back, grinning, knowing what it was, Regina gasps._

" _Regina?" Emma asks, slightly concerned._

 _Regina points at her beloved tree. Emma turns to see what caught her new wife's eye. There, on the healed over branch that Emma had cut off, was sprouting new growth, a small twigling with some new green leaves._

" _Well now that is interesting...wonder when that happened?" Emma quirks out._

 _Regina just shakes her head, "Dear, that was not there a few minutes ago, how do you think it happened." Regina places her arms around Emma's neck, as she kisses her again._

 _Smirking, Emma just goes with the kiss, till Archie clears his throat._

" _May I now introduce you to Mrs...and Mrs Swan-Mills!"_

The clapping from the party goers brings Regina back to the present. She watches Snow and David return to their table, sitting among their own family. Neal who is 26, sits with his wife, Alex, who is his childhood sweetheart and the daughter of Ashley and Sean. Alex is expecting their second child. Also among the Charming's group, are the twins, Jamie and Josh. The boy and girl were born two years after Neal. Both are currently attending The University of Maine, near Bangor.

Archie now calls up Henry. He rises, then bends down to kiss both his mothers heads, then moves to the podium to start his speech.

Once more, both women reflect on the past, both smiling at the thoughts of their son. When he first goes off to Boston College to study writing. Then his graduation, his courtship of Anna, and finally their engagement and marriage. Both are so very proud of how well Henry has turned out. He is a very thoughtful, caring, but very adventurous young man. They both cried like babies at his wedding, to his embarrassment. When his first novel hit the #1 Bestsellers list, they bought, literally hundreds of books to give everyone in town. Both his novels now have a prominent position above the mantel in the living room. One of their fondest memories is the birth of their first grandchild.

 _'It was the middle of the night when Emma received the call. Anna was being taken to the hospital, as her labor pains were getting closer together. Emma whips the covers off, but gets her legs tangled and falls face first onto the floor. The loud thump wakes Regina._

" _What that hell, go..back to sleep Emma." Regina mushes her face back into the pillow._

" _ **Regina..Up...now...we got to go...Anna...our grand child..our FIRST grandchild is coming!**_ _!" Emma bellows as she untangles herself and bolts for the closet, ruffling through, pulling on clothes._

 _The sleeping former Queen finally comprehends the words and bolts up. "What..why didnt' you tell me!" Regina gracefully scampers out of bed. She waves her hands, and she is impeccibly dressed. A nice pair of lounging wear, dark blue. She knows they may have a long wait so she is going to least be comfortable. She then stares at Emma._

" _What in the hell are you wearing Emma?"_

 _Emma stops her erratic movements, then glances down. She apparently dressed in Regina's pink work out tights, a pair of yellow boy shorts over that, then her shirt was a lime green buttoned dress shirt, again, Regina's...but the shirt was not buttoned correctly, in fact she is off by least two buttons._

 _Emma looks at Regina, sheepishly, "Hey..I'm in a hurry."_

 _Regina just smirks, snaps her fingers, and Emma is dressed in comfortable sweats, t-shirt, her favorite running shoes. "That's better."_

 _Emma just laughs.."Smart ass, I could of done that."_

 _Regina passes her wife, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Yes dear, I know. Let's go wait for our grandchild."_

 _A few hours later, in the waiting room, both women pace, when Dr. Whale emerges, granting the two women access to the room._

 _As they enter, they see a very tired Anna smiling. Henry is standing next to her, a huge grin on his face as he watches his mothers enter. He is holding his baby daughter in his arms._

" _Mom...Ma...come meet your granddaughter, Regina Maria Swan-Mills."_

 _Regina gasps, as Emma hugs her, "You...you named her after me?"_

 _Anna smiles, "Yes, we both agreed. Though we thought we call her Mari, if you don't mind."_

 _Regina, still a bit stunned, stammers,"No...no..I don't mind at all, thank you."_

 _Both new grandmothers approach Henry. Seeing the pink bundle, they start oohing and ahhing over the newest member of their ever growing family. Regina touches the baby's chin with her finger, "Hello, little Mari, you are so precious." The baby yawns, then latches onto the finger._

" _Hmm..seems some one is hungry...just like your father and Grandma Emma." Regina coos to the baby, as she smirks, at Henry, then her wife._

" _Yea..well Granny Gina...good thing you are the best cook in Storybrooke." Emma puts on her cocky grin, then kisses Regina, then both head out so their granddaughter can have her first meal._

Back to the present, Henry has finished up regaling the audience of some of his mother's finest moments the past twenty five years. As he comes back to sit next to Emma, he pats her arm.

The next up, is their daughter, Amelia Marie, or Ame as everyone calls her. She is 25 years old, married for two years to a wonderful man, and they are expecting their first child in six months. She is first of the two children Emma and Regina had by magical conception, as everyone jokingly refers to it.

While Emma and Regina watch their only daughter, wander up to the microphone, once more both women think back to a happy memory.

Emma smirks, as she recalls that so called magical conception.

 _'It was on their honeymoon. Right after the reception, they drove to Bangor, to fly to Provincetown, to spend five glorious days emersed in each other. From walking down a street, hand in hand, or having romantic dinners on the beach, or watching the sunset. In among this of course was lots of love making. Though their first night as a married couple faltered a bit, as both were extremely exhausted, they fell asleep before they even could take off their clothes. But the next morning, Emma was the first to awaken. It isn't long before Regina is wide awake and both women make up for the previous evening. As passions rise, and bodies heat up, from light touches to soul reaching kisses, as mouths and tongues mesh, soon both women are coming multiple times, but they can't seem to stop. It's like something is driving them toward something._

 _At one point, Emma is grinding her center along Regina's thigh, with her own right knee thrusting against Regina's core._

" _Em...need...more...move..closer.." Regina stammers, as she is gasping, and pulling Emma._

 _Emma moves her pussy over Regina's, and as Regina raises her hips, trying to rub her clit against Emma, the blonde's clit grinds against Regina, who cries out, "THERE!...RIGHT...THERE!" Both women continue, and each time their clits meet, the sensation is so intense, that after a few more thrusts against each other, both women screaming into the morning light, as they cum together, a light glint of redish yellow centers around their connected cores, as their fluids blend together. Emma feels a very quick sensation, not unpleasant at all, but then it's gone. As she collapses on top of Regina, mindful to place her hands out, so as not to crush her wife, she settles her body on top. Regina grasps Emma's back, as she continues to ride out her orgasm, still grinding against her._

" _Em...Emma..." Regina whispers as she falls back, exhausted._

" _Reg..that...was..so...fucking hot...Damn babe." Emma kisses Regina's temple, then her mouth as she pours all her soul into the kiss. "For..a second there...felt something different, even more intenst than usual...but...wow..."_

 _Cuddling into her new wife, Emma pulls the covers over them, as they fall asleep again. Later, they will get up, get some breakfast, and make love again, and again..for the next 4 days._

 _9 months later, Emma gave birth to their daughter._

Emma glances at Regina, who is lost in her on memory, and smirks.

Not seeing the slight smoldering in those sea-green eyes, Regina smiles as she recalls one of many precious moments with Ame.

 _'It's 6am, Regina is just about to leave to go to work. Ten year old Ame runs up to her mother, "Mom, can I come to work with you? It's spring break." Ame gives a familiar pleading expression so much like Emma's._

" _Sweety, why would you want to spend you vacation watching me work. Wouldn't you rather hang out with your brother, sleep in, whatever you kids like to do." Regina bends down, as she puts her hand on her growing daughter's waist. She teases the light brown hair, with blonde highlights, that just barely touches Ame's shoulders._

" _I..I don't want to watch, I wanna help out. Just want to hang out with you." Regina can't deny that adorable pout._

 _Beaming, Regina stands,"Well then, go get your jacket and lets go."_

 _Ame smirks, and snaps her fingers, producing her jacket._

" _Ame..."_

" _Yes Mother?"_

 _Laughing, Regina takes Ame's hand as they head out the door._

 _Soon after Ame was born, Regina and Emma had confirmation that their daughter had magic. As she grew, they made sure to teach her control and not to use it for harm. Now, at 10 yrs old, Ame knew how to make potions, and spells, but she rarely uses her magic. She rather do things the hard way. Both of her parents couldn't be more proud. But sometimes that rebellious streak would surface, like just then._

 _Soon they are outside a shop. Regina produces a key and opens up the door. Once she enters, she closes it, making sure the Closed sign is still facing out. She still has half an hour before she opens up her new bakery, The Queen's Tart._

 _Regina had just recently retired from the Mayors office, now that Anna, her daughter-in-laws was unanimously elected as the new mayor. She wanted to spend more time at home with her remaining childern. When she had announced she was leaving the Mayors office to Emma, at first her wife was shocked, but then when Regina told Emma of her plans, to open up a bakery, Emma was on board with the idea. After all, cooking and baking were Regina's passion. So about a month ago, she bought the empty shop that use to house the ice cream shop, and opened The Queen's Tart. It was a hit right off._

 _Now as Regina heads to the back, to get the ovens started, Ame is right on her heels. Soon mother and daughter are working together. Regina had discovered early on, that her daughter had inhereited her love of cooking and baking._

" _Ame? Here, why don't you start cutting up these apples, then run them thru the food processor." Regina places a bowl of apples that are peeled and cored._

 _Ame takes each apple out and using the cutting board, cuts them up in smaller pieces, just as Regina has shown her in the past. "What are they for, Mom?"_

" _Apple spice cake, with cream cheese frosting." Smiling at her daughter, Regina winks_

" _Ohhh! One of my favorites!"_

 _Laughing, Regina quirks, "As well as one of mine." She hugs Ame, then sets to work on other items_

 _Over time, Ame would continue to help Regina out. After school, during vacations. The shop was only open from Wednesday through Saturday, with Sat's being their busiest. Mother and daughter thrilled in it, and once Ame turned 18, she became co-owner of the shop. When ever they came up with a new recipe, they of course, had a built in taste tester in Emma._

 _15 years later, and Regina and Ame still worked side by side at the shop. One of the most happiest times in both their lives._

A jostling breaks Regina's thoughts. She watches as Ame passes by, then sits down next to her mother. Mother and daughter hug.

"Love ya Mom."

"Love you too Ame."

Finally the last of Emma and Regina's children takes his turn. Samuel David squeezes both his mothers shoulders as he takes the podium. While he is telling some of the more embarrassing moments of his parents, Emma gets lost in a memory again, this time one of her and Sam.

 _'It was a beautiful, sunny day in Storybrooke. Emma and Sam, her 8 year old son, were out taking a hike in one of their favorite trails._

 _Since Sam was born, Emma found a kindred spirit for the outdoors. She and her son would spend many weekends out in the woods, camping, hiking, just learning about the fauna and wildlife that made up their home. It wasn't long before Emma and Regina discovered that their third child, also has magic. But his seem to stem more from nature. He seem to have a connetion with the earth itself. They couldn't quite explain it. But as a toddler, he would touch a plant and immediately could tell if it was in need of something. Whether it was water, of some sun, whatever._

 _Which brings us back to Emma and Sam's trek into the woods. Not long after they started, Sam stopped, sensing something._

" _Sam? What is it kid?" Placing a protective hand on his arm, Emma looks around._

" _Not sure Ma, I thought I heard something." Sam tilts his head a little, then his eyes go wide as he points. "There..that way!" He takes off running._

" _Hey..Sam!...SAM!" Emma rushes after her son. She catches up with him, as he bends over something._

" _Kid...hey...what..." She sees it's an injured fox._

" _Sam..don't touch it..it could bite."_

" _No Ma, it's okay...it's just has a bad leg. See?" The young boy points at the oddly bent back leg. As he stoops, he is quietly making odd noises. The fox seems interested in the noise, then nudges it's leg. "Yea...it was caught when she was running, and she think's it's broken."_

" _Sam? How in the hell..er..heck do you know all this?" Emma turns Sam toward her, as she gazes into his face, seeing the same sea-green eyes staring back at her._

" _Uh...I don't know..I just understand them." Sam gives a shoulder shrug, then turns back to the fox. "It's like I can make these noises, and animals seem to understand, and next thing I hear like a voice inside my head. See watch." Sam makes a few clicks, and ticks with his tongue,then a quiet whistle. Emma's eyes go wide, as the fox makes chattering noises, then Sam turns to his mom, smiling. "I told her who you were, and that we can help. She said she is not afraid and that we can pick her up."_

 _Emma just stands there, her mouth open, then closing it, she tousle's his scraggly blondish hair. "Okay, then lets take this girl back to town, and have the vet look at her. And I think we need to visit your Grandma Snow, she may have some answers for us on your special abilities._

 _They pick up the fox and head off._

 _The fox makes a full recovery, and is released a month later. They find out that Sam does seem to have inhereited some of Snow's abitlities to communicate with nature. But Sam seems to have taken it up a few notches, most likely due to his magical inhereitance from his mothers. He has just finished up college, has a degree in forestry and wildlife management, and just got hired by the Maine Department of Inland Fisheries and Wildlife. He moved outside of Storybrooke, but comes home whenever he as time off. He also just recently got engaged to a local girl._

Emma grins as she watches her youngest son, her buddy finish up his speech. She glances over at Regina, and sees something that hits her low in the groin. Her wife has a slight, aroused gleam in her eye, and is completely lost in thought. With a cocky smirk, Emma knows what Regina is thinking about.

 _'It was about 5 months after the birth of their daughter, Amelia, when Emma had Regina on her back, having just finished giving her wife her second orgasm of their so called 'date night'. Emma still has a smoldering in her eyes as she crawls up to give Regina a passionate kiss, then she places her lips next to the spent brunette's ear. "Reggggiee..." Emma whispher deeply._

" _Hmmmm...yes..." Even though Regina should be exhausted, just hearing her love's breathy voice in her ear is enough to resurge her arousal._

" _It's been so long...I want...I want to feel you deep...inside me...please?" Emma voices vibrates along her wifes's ear, then she starts to lick and suck the ear lobe._

" _Em...are...you...sure?"_

" _Damn it woman...yea I am sure. The last time you used a magic dick on me was before we got married." As Emma kisses along Regina's neck, in between she continues her plead. "It's been 5 months since Ame was born...another 9 months since our wedding...I need you...I need to feel you buried deep inside me. Besides...just last month, I fucked you silly with mine...now it's my turn."_

 _With that, Emma rolls over so Regina is on top, once she is on her back, she waves her hand. Regina jerks, then smirks. "Smart ass..." as she looks down between her legs as a cock starts to grow. It ends up being around 8" long, but not thick._

 _With brown eyes staring at lust filled green, Regina starts to rub the length along Emma's core, coating it with the copous amount of fluids coming from Emma._

" _Oh...Emma...you are so wet,"_

" _Regina..please...inside...now..." Emma thrusts her hips up as she grasps Regina's ass, trying to pull her closer._

 _With one final pass along the drenched folds, Regina places the head of her cock at the entrance, then pushes all the way in._

" _Fuck Yes!" screams Emma, as she slams her head against the pillow._

 _Regina starts up a slow pace, but soon picks it up as Emma pumps her hips back and forth in a frantic dance._

" _Harder...fast...Uhg...fuck.."_

 _Pulling almost out, Regina slams her length back in, and repeats as she feels Emma walls tighten around her shaft. "Feels so good...you feel so...good Em.." Regina gasps, in between pumping into her wife. Watching Emma's face, as her impending orgasm builds, Regina can't never get enough of watching her beloved._

 _Soon though, Regina can feel her own body start to get that tingling sensation as her own orgasm looms closer._

" _Reggie...almost...more...need you deeper..almost there..." Emma's green eyes flash open as she gazes at Regina, not only with arousal, but with deep love and affection. "It's like I can't get enough of you..." Emma opens her legs even wider, giving the brunette more room to maneuver._

" _I know..Em...I can't hold out much.." Laying on Emma's body now, as she continues to thrust as deep as possible, grunting in Emma's ear, Regina has her hands on either side of Emma, she hears Emma scream as she cums. Regina can't hold back and joins her wife, cuming deep inside her. "Emmma!"_

 _Just as both women climax together, a small twinkling of red and yellow sparkles around their joined sexes. Then a familiar sensation settles deep in Emma's abdomen._

 _Emma grabs hold of Regina, as she comes down from her high, then she feels that sensation, and moves her hand to her belly._

" _Well fuck..." Emma exclaims as she closes her eyes, then she starts laughing._

 _Regina moves to the side of Emma, and looks at her, wondering, "What? What so funny."_

" _You...Mrs Swan-Mills are a damn stud..."_

 _Regina's eyes go wide, as her eyebrows hit her hairline... "Excuse me?"_

" _You just knocked me up...again!" Emma collapses into more fits of laughter at seeing the shocked look on her wife's face._

 _Regina scrambles off the bed...like she just got stung by a bee."What the hell...are you sure...how the hell do you know!"_

" _I felt it...just like when Ame was conceived..same damn sensation. Damn it..that's it..we are not having any more sex till we hit menopause cause I am not having babies every year!"_

" _Miss Swan, we have been having sex for over a month, since Ame was born, so if that was just the only reason, then you would have been pregnant already! Are you really sure?" Regina kneels back on the bed, eyeing the blonde skepically._

" _Well we will know in about 3 or 4 weeks, just like when I had Henry and Ame. Between the morning sickness and the crazy ass food cravings, you will be busy again, Madam Mayor." Emma smirks._

" _Yes well, I am going to do some research to find out exactly what we are doing that is creating these magic babies."_

" _Regina..uh..it's called sex."_

" _Don't be such an idiot." Regina smirks, "I meant exactly how so you don't end up pregnant and barefoot till you are past your prime."_

" _Hey...speak for yourself, Miss Senior Citizen," Smacking Regina on the arm, Emma tackles her wive, kissing her passionately, then whispers, "Stud..."_

"...Muffin."

Regina is brought out of her thought when hearing the words, quietly in her ear. She raises her eyebrows and smacks Emma on her knee. "Behave!" She whispers, smirking.

"Hey, I am not the one having lustful thoughts while our son is speaking." Emma quirks an eyebrow at her wife.

"Uhmm..." Regina tries to clear her throat, "yes, well, never mind that dear. Look like we are finishing up all the accolades, and seems finally we are going to get to some of the more enjoyable aspects of this party." Pointing at the stage, Regina watches as the band sets up to play.

Sam walks past his mothers, bending down to kiss both of them on their cheeks, "Happy Anniversary Mom's."

"Thanks Sam."

"Thank you dear."

Emma gets up to retrieve a plate of food, then comes back, sliding the plate between the two women. As both share the food, they sit close, knees touching, occasionally one or the other will pick up a piece of food and feed it to the other.

Archie briefly stands at the mic, glancing at the honorary couple, "Ladies, would you like to start the first dance?

When the band starts playing, Emma wipes off her hands, and stands.

"May I have this first dance with you?"

"Why yes, Sheriff, you may." Regina takes the offered hand, Emma leads her to the middle of the dance floor.

Emma takes Regina in her arms, as they start to sway to the beat of the song. As Shania starts singing 'From This Moment On', Emma whispers, "That's our wedding song for our first dance after we got married."

Regina closes her eyes as she lays her head on Emma's shoulder, "Hmm.. I remember."

Soon other couples join in, as the lights go low, and the tinkling lights glance off the ceiling, setting up a very romantic evening.

Emma turns her head, to nuzzle Regina's neck, she giggles.

"Is my neck that funny dear?"

"No..I was just thinking. So glad you found that ancient book on magic history among Cora's old things." Emma runs her hand up and down her wife's back, as she nips an ear lobe.

Regina slides her hands up around Emma's neck, then pulls back, "Yes, it was very helpful to find out how our two children were conceived."

"Yea, least we didn't have to give up sex. Just had to keep from mixing our juices while we both came at the same time." Emma grins back at Regina, waggling her eyebrows.

SMACK!

"Hey! What ya slap my ass for."

"Ohh...did I hurt the little tush, dear?" Regina places a kiss on Emma's lips, as she rubs the offended cheek.

"Hmm..no...it's had worse from you." Emma laughs. "I am just glad we both went through menopause and that even magic isn't stronger than that. But have you noticed, how we seem to be, uh... more active since the change?"

"Oh and I am sure not having the house all to ourselves now that all three of our children are moved out, has nothing to do with our increasesed sex life." Regina kisses her loves neck. "Are you saying we are having too much sex?"

As the women continue to slow dance around, the next song starts to play, Take My Breath Away.

"Ah...no...I can never get to much of you Regina." Placing one hand on Regina's hip, Emma pulls her wife closer. "Never enough." Emma starts humming in that perfect ear she adores.

Regina nuzzles the shoulder her head rests on, as she closes her eyes, listening to the soft words being whispered into her ear.

 _Watching I keep waiting_ _  
_ _Still anticipating love_ _  
_ _Never hesitating_ _  
_ _To become the fated ones_ _  
_ _Turning and returning_

 _To some secret place to find_ _  
_ _Watching in slow motion_ _  
_ _As you turn to me and say_ _  
_ _My love_

 _Take my breath away_

Two hearts beat as one, as both women become lost in each other's arms. Even after twenty five years, they still can't seem to define what is between them. It's more than just love, yes they have true love, but it's feels so much more. Like an ancient feeling that is timeless.

Emma continues to rub her hands up and down Regina's back, releasing a little magic, that sends tingling sensations through Regina, who in turn grasp's Emma cheek in her hand, as she presses her lips to Emma's. Biting Emma's lower lip, Regina gains access to her love's warm mouth, as tongues intertwine. Both women moan low, as Emma presses into Regina. A glow, reddish yellow in color, shimmers around them, as their passion ignites.

"Em-ma.." is whisphered, low and seductive in Emma's ear.

"Hmmm..."

"Take me home..."

Emma pulls back, gazing into those dark pools of chocolate, and sees the intense love and buring desire, she smirks. "I got this." Snapping her fingers, a swirl of purplish blue smoke surrounds the couple then disappears, along with them.

"Henry!" Ame walks toward her brother. "I can't believe they just poofed out on their own party."

Henry just groans, then a familiar smirk appears on his face. "You think after 25 years, they would stop acting like they are still on their honeymoon."

Sam lazily puts his arms around both his siblings shoulders, "Big Bro, you know we wouldn't want it any other way."

All three Swan-Mill children laugh as they mingle with the rest of the party goers.

=======sq==============sq=============sq============

Later, at the mansion, upstairs, Emma and Regina are sitting up in bed, naked. They have the bedcovers up around their waists as they sit against the headboard. The two had just spent the last 45 minutes or so, making love, then taking a break, decided to toast their anniversary. Emma has just refilled Regina's champagne glass, setting the bottle back into the ice bucket on the nightstand. She then reaches for a large red strawberry, that is covered in chocolate. She brings that up to Regina's lips.

"Bite."

Regina takes a delicate nip out of the sweet berry, then sips her champagne. "Delicious, dear...but not as delicious as you." she smirks.

"Ha..good save. But yea these are awesome." Emma pops the rest of the berry into her mouth. "So you think the kids will forgive us for ditching our party? I know I should feel bad, but..."

Placing her hand on Emma's, Regina squeezes her wife's hand, then brings it up to kiss the knuckles. "I believe our children know us well and will just shrug it off." Regina then licks the wrist.

"Hmm..uh..true." Emma gulps, then she gets a gleam in her eye. Chugging the last of her drink, she places the empty glass on the table, then takes the one from Regina's hand.

"Emma, I was not finished with that."

Emma pounces on her beloved wife, and starts to kiss and tickle her. "Save it for later, right now..." She starts to kiss her way down Regina's body. Leaving little nips and licks on along the way...till she flips the covers over herself, then gazing up, green eyes meeting soft brown ones, she grins, "Earlier this evening, you had a craving for Swan...now it's my turn...to taste your forbidden fruit..." with that, Emma completely covers her head, as she goes down on her wife...

Regina slams her head back against the headboard, crying out, "Emmmma!"


End file.
